


Starting Traditions

by veiledndarkness



Category: The Departed (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Add tree lots to the list of annoyances this season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Traditions

Title: Starting Traditions

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Dignam/Costigan

Summary: Add tree lots to the list of annoyances this season…

Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit made and no harm is intended.

AU from movie's end.

X

It'd been years since he'd had a real tree, one of the big kinds, not pre-lit or prickly with faux needles or any other weird fucking color that the industry had come up with that season. Sean scowled at the rows of trees and stuffed his gloved hands into his coat pockets. Each one looked the same, if you asked him. Which nobody was, he grumbled silently, following Billy through row after row of pine, spruce and balsam trees.

"I don't like the feel of these needles," Billy concentrated, stopping every few feet or so, "Too scratchy."

"God no, not scratchy ones," Sean rolled his eyes. "Will you just pick a fuckin' tree already? It's too cold for this shit."

Billy ignored him in favour of finding the right one. "Relax; I'll know when I see it. With all that fuming, I'd think you were plenty warm in the midst of your rage." He stopped again, taking a deep breath. "Smell that air, huh?"

Sean muttered colourful words under his breath, puffs escaping his mouth. "Mhm, like a car freshener, nice n' pine-y fresh, now pick one before my balls freeze off!"

"Patience is a virtue, Sergeant."

"What about them fake ones in the stores? The warm stores with the fake trees, no needles, no clean up..."

Billy spared him a glance, smirking. "You hate department stores."

"And Christmas music, and fake Santa’s, and mistletoe," Sean grumbled.

"Aw settle down, Mr. Grinch." Billy ran one hand along the needles of another tree and smiled. "Perfect, yeah this one's fine."

"Hallelujah."

Billy shook his head. "Go get the tree man before your mouth freezes shut. Now that would be a tragedy, wouldn't it?"

Sean glared at him. "Wiseass," he muttered as he went in search of the man running the lot.

"You love it," Billy called, smiling. He stroked his finger along one branch. Yeah, this one would be fine for their first real Christmas together.

X


End file.
